1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swiftly adjusting device for a blade shaft of a planer, particularly to one possible to minutely adjust the position of a blade shaft of a manual planer with swiftness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional planer shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a body 11, a worktable 11 fixed on the body 11 for placing a work thereon to be planed, a blade shaft 12 positioned in the center opening of the work table 111 and driven by a motor (not shown) to plane the work placed on the worktable 111. The blade shaft 12 is pivotally supported by a bearing fitted in a bearing support 13 respectively at two ends, and the body 11 is provided with a bearing support recess 112 respectively at two sides for receiving the two bearing supports 13. Each bearing support recess 112 has a vertical hole 113 extending from its bottom down in the body 11, and each bearing support 13 has a threaded hole 131 to align to the vertical hole 113. So when the bearing support 13 is fitted in the bearing support recess 112, an elongate bolt 114 extends in the vertical hole 112 and then engages with the threaded hole 131 to be tightly fixed on the body 11 and accordingly the blade shaft 12 can be fixed tightly on the body 11.
However, the bearing supports 13 are tightly fixed on the body 11 with bolts, if the blade shaft 12 is needed to be adjusted in its level, or to be taken off, the elongate bolts 114 have to be disengaged from the bottom of the body 11 at first. Thus it takes much time for adjusting or taking off the blade shaft 12. Further, in adjusting the elongate bolts 114, it cannot be seen owing to its low position, requiring many times of testing, quite troublesome.